Taxanes are diterpene compounds which find utility in the pharmaceutical field. For example, taxol, a taxane having the structure: ##STR1## where Ph is phenyl, Ac is acetyl and Bz is benzoyl has been found to be an effective anticancer agent, particularly useful in the treatment of ovarian cancer.
Taxanes such as taxol may be found in plant materials, and have been isolated therefrom. Such taxanes may, however, be present in plant materials in relatively small amounts so that, in the case of taxol, for example, large numbers of the slow-growing yew trees forming a source for the compound may be required. The art has thus continued to search for alternate methods for obtaining taxanes such as taxol. Particularly sought are efficient methods for the suspension cell culture preparation of these compounds.